wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Conclave:Boltor Prime
The Boltor Prime is the Prime variant of the Boltor rifle, featuring higher damage, accuracy, critical chance, higher critical multiplier, status chance, faster fire rate, and slightly faster reload speed. On February 9th, 2016, it was announced that Boltor Prime would enter the Prime Vault and be retired from the reward tables on February 16, 2016. Any preexisting components or fully-built weapons will remain as is. Boltor Prime along with Ankyros Prime, Boar Prime, Dakra Prime, Mag Prime, and Rhino Prime were unvaulted on June 27, 2017 to August 1, 2017. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High base damage. **High damage – effective against armor. *Highest status chance of all fully automatic rifles. **Can reach 100% status with , , , and . *Decent critical chance. *High rate of fire. *Low recoil. *High accuracy. *On kill, bodies will follow the bolt that killed them, damaging anyone in their path and pinning the corpse to walls. *Comes with and polarities. Disadvantages: *Low and no damage – less effective against shields and health. *Projectiles have travel time with slight arcing. *Slow reload speed. *Inefficient ammo economy. Comparisons: Tips *Since it has medium ammo economy, mods like or can be used to gain extra ammo if needed, or alternatively, a Team Ammo Restore can be used. *The Boltor Prime has a knockback effect on kill that can be used instead of Punch Through to save an additional mod slot. **The knockback works with Punch Through mods, making a Boltor Prime with or devastating when fired against lines of enemies as it both punches through them and knocks any killed enemies back into the line. Notes *Up until , Rifle Ammo Mutation did not work for this gun. *The lack of damage means that the mods and will have no effect on this weapon. *The innate polarity matches . *Due to its above average status chance, users will often use instead of Cryo Rounds to make or damage, which requires a polarity. *A status build proves to be effective after the recent Mega-Buff update, in which the Boltor Prime received a big status buff. Trivia *Boltor Prime is the sixth primed Primary weapon ever released. *Compared to previous Prime weapons, the Boltor and the Boltor Prime have a much closer resemblance to each other. **A possible explanation is the manufacturing faction. The Boltor is a Tenno produced weapon, like, for example, the Braton. *The Boltor Prime's gold parts can be recolored as of . Media BoltorPrimeCodex.png|Boltor Prime in Codex. Boltor Prime 1.png|Boltor Prime's Original Colors Boltor Prime Color Customization.png|Color customization. Tint 4 seems to have no effect. BoltorPrime_1.jpg|Boltor Prime BoltorPrime_2.jpg|Boltor Prime BoltorPrime_3.jpg|Boltor Prime BoltorPrimePolarity_1.jpg|Polarity Warframe0014.jpg|Boltor Prime BP.jpg|Rhino with Boltor Prime Boltor Prime in codex.jpg 20160906144117_1.jpg|Bolter Prime / Excalibur Immortal Skin / Excalibur Mordred Helmet / UDYAT Syandana / RIV ELITE-GUARD set. Warframe Boltor Prime A Hunt in Warframe Captain Vor meet the new and improved Boltor Prime! A Gay Guy Reviews Boltor Prime, The Penetrator Warframe The BOLTOR PRIME - 2X Forma Build Warframe Boltor Prime Pro Builds 3&4 Forma Update 14.9.2 Best Warframe Boltor Prime Pro Build Lets Max (Warframe) E24 - Boltor Prime BOLTOR PRIME SUPREME BUILD 3 forma - Warframe Builds update 17 Patch History *Status chance increased from 32% to 34%. *Mastery Rank increased from 2 to 13 *Status chance increased from 10% to 32% *Critical chance increased from 5% to 12% *Damage decreased from 55 to 46 *Conclave Magazine Size reduced from 60 to 36 for the Boltor Prime. *Fixed Boltor (series) projectiles absorbing/preventing melee damage for a short time. *Fixed projectile weapons (i.e. Boltor) with Punch Through not going through allies. *Fixed crash when you destroy a Blunt with projectiles stuck to it. (eg shoot it with Boltor) *Conclave damage has been reduced for the Boltor Prime. *Day of the Dead skin added. *Fixed missing weapon trails from projectiles created by the Boltor Prime. *Available for use in Conclave. *Fixed Latron Prime Blueprint dropping from Reinforced Orokin Loot Crates instead of Boltor Prime Blueprint. *Fixed Boltor Prime's material colors not displaying properly. *Received the PBR treatment. *Increased conclave ratings. *Fixed Rifle Ammo Mutation mod not being compatible with Boltor Prime. *Disabled skins on Boltor Prime. *Introduced. }} See also *Boltor, the original counterpart of this gun. *Telos Boltor, the Arbiters of Hexis custom version. *Prime, the Orokin enhancement to a Warframe or weapon. de:Boltor Prime fr:Boltor Prime es:Boltor Prime